For many years the art of circumcision has been practiced for both health and religious reasons but until recently the means by which the operation was practiced was not scientifically and painlessly developed. Fairly recently, however, there has appeared on the market a rather simple device which involves the tying of a cord or string about the penis at an approximate point between the selected cutting line where the foreskin is removed and the main shaft of the penis. Since this is generally done in the hospital on newborn babies the wound is tied off and bleeding is halted to a degree which in large measure depends on the accuracy of the tie of the cord. This of course requires two nurses or a nurse and a doctor and is only as accurate as the security of the tie made. One person must use both hands to tie the cord about the penis while the other holds the child still or restrains his movement.
It has been found that failure to circumcise infants can lead to various problems in later life such as prostate gland problems in the male and where the male is married it has even been claimed that uterine cancer in his wife is related to an unclean foreskin which has not been removed by circumcision. However, when the foreskin is removed in other than newborn infants additional problems arise with respect to the healing of the excised tissue. A present means to prevent this bleeding and promote proper joinder of the tissue is to suture the same, but in this area of the body this is obviously a very sore and delicate technique.
In view of this present set of circumstances therefore it would be of great value to the medical profession to have available a simple device for use in circumcisions which would promote the healing of the cut end of the foreskin and forestall bleeding therefrom without need to resort to suturing of the tissue. Thus the primary objective of the present invention is to provide just such a device and to teach a method for doing circumcisions which involves its use.